Healing
by serenitykid1378
Summary: Lena is kidnapped by three men. She's raped and tortured for several hours. She's starting to lose hope. TW: Rape and torture talked about, but not fully described.


Lena Luthor was in her office when the doors were forced in by a hard kick and three men entered the room. It was late enough in the night that she knew that no one knew that she was there and they wouldn't know that she was taken till morning. She tried to fight them off, throwing punches, but the men were stronger and landed all well-placed punches, three to the stomach and one to the face. Lena fell to the floor from the force and in pain, she felt a little bit of blood dripping from her lip.

"Come on Luthor. You're coming with us." One of the men stated as a bag was thrown over her head and the other two picked her up, dragging her from the room.

They headed down to the main floor, Lena wished that she and Kara were on good terms, but ever since the Daxamite invasion Lena hadn't heard or seen her. Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl and that she had hurt her best friend when she wasn't able to come up with a solution to the Daxamites. Kara losing Mon-El had put a lot of space between them. It was a short drive to wherever they were taking her, they threw her down in chair, pulled off the bag over her head. Lena squinted at bright light that blinded her.

"Who are you?" Lena asked once she could see where she was and the three men in front of her.

"I'm John. These two are Jacob and Mike." John said, who seemed to be in charge.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to have some fun for a few days." Jacob said with an evil grin on his face, as he, John, and Mike started to approach her.

"You know, you are very beautiful for being a Luthor." Mike said as he let his hand run slowly down her arm, Lena flinched from the contact.

"I bet, that you are a good time." John said as he ran his hands up her thighs, stopping just once his hands were under her skirt.

"Please stop." Lena whimpered out, praying to a God that she didn't believe in, that someone who save her. She swiped at his hands to get them off of her, but Mike and Jacob grabbed her arms, holding them down.

"Now, now Luthor. We're going to have fun. You're going to enjoy this." John stated as started to unbutton her blouse. Lena saw an opportunity to kick John in the nuts and took it. Mike and Jacob were so shocked by her that they had let go of her. Lena stood and ran, but she didn't get far. Jacob was faster than she was, he picked her up and threw her on the bed on the warehouse floor.

"No! No!" Lena shouted as she tried to get Jacob and Mike's hands off of her as he and Mike took off her clothes, leaving her exposed.

"You are going to pay for that Luthor." John said as he stood over her starting to take off his pants. "Hold her down for me and then you can take your turns."

Jacob was holding one side of her down, while Mike was on the other side. John took his time with her. Then Jacob. And then Mike. By time they were done, Lena curled in to a ball on the bed and they left her there for an hour. They didn't stay away long, but when they came back, they brought weapons and tools to hurt and torture her with. When they were done with that, they all took turns raping her again. It went on over and over again till they were satisfied.

The first time that they were torturing her, Lena had cried out every time something penetrated her skin, but by time they went to eat, she was almost unresponsive. At first, every time they would come back, Lena would try and fight them off. But as time went on, she was in too much pain and could barely move. Lena tried to stay strong, but by the end, she was mentally and physically unable to stop anything. John, Jacob, and Mike would taunt her when they were raping her and torturing her. And as they had left her for food, Lena believe that this was the way that she was going to die.

When they were done with their food, they came back for several more rounds of rape and torture. John took his turn last and when he was starting to finish that was when the police raided the warehouse. John, Jacob, and Mike tried to kill all the cops coming in, but soon they were dead on the ground.

"There's a woman over here!" A man's voice said as he approached Lena.

"Jesus!" Maggie call out as she approached the bed noticing a woman on the bed, a few video recorders facing the bed, the floor near the bed was wet, there was several buckets next to it, and then there was the small vehicle battery with cables. Maggie winced at the knowledge of what might have happened to the woman.

Lena whimpered at the appearance of the man by her side and she cried, "No!" And tried to get away.

"Chris, step away from her. She's afraid of you." Maggie said as she knelt down to see who the woman was, she didn't recognize her yet.

"Please stop." Lena whimpered.

"Lena?" Maggie said in surprise as she finally saw some of the woman's face, Lena's voice was raspy that she didn't recognize it. "Lena. It's okay. Look at me. It's Maggie. Lena. Get female EMTs and a blanket." Maggie said to the male officer who backed away.

"Please stop." Lena cried softly.

"Lena, it's Maggie. I'm here to help you. No one is going to hurt you." Maggie said it was painful to see Lena so broken.

"Maggie?" Lena said as she finally turned to see the woman's voice. That was the moment that Maggie was fully able to see the damage done to Lena's body. There were cuts, burns, bites, bruises, and welts all over her body. "Maggie! Please make them stop. I can't." She cried, tears falling on to the mattress beneath her.

"Shh…Lena it's okay. I've got you. They can't hurt you anymore." Maggie said as she gently set a hand down on Lena's shoulder, she felt Lena flinch at the contact, but she didn't let go. The male police office was back with the blanket that he handed to Maggie. And Maggie gently laid it over Lena's body and Lena whimpered at the feeling. "It's okay Lena. I'm just covering you up. It's okay."

"Ma'am." A female EMT said as she knelt down next to them.

"Her name is Lena." Maggie said as she went to give the EMT room.

"No! Maggie! Please don't leave! No get away!" Lena cried as the EMT approached. Lena clung to Maggie's hand, not letting her go.

"Lena, it's okay. It's an EMT. She's going to help you."

"No. Please no."

"Lena, my name is Maria. I just want to help you." The EMT said as she tried again.

"No! Maggie!" Lena cried.

"Okay. Okay." The EMT said as she backed away.

"Lena, is it okay if I take you to Alex?" Maggie asked not knowing what else to do. Lena nodded slowly. "Okay. Can you stand?" Lena nodded. "Will you let Maria help me get you to my car?" Lena nodded again. "Okay. On three, okay?" Lena nodded. "One, two, three." Maggie and Maria helped Lena stand. Lena flinching away from Maria's touch. "It's okay, Lena. Maria's only going to help you to my car. All right let's go." Maggie and Maria practically had to drag Lena to Maggie's car before laying her down in the back seat. On their way out to the car, Maggie turned to Chris and said, "Chris send me everything."

"You got it Detective." Chris said as he copied the crime scene photos and the videos, then sent them to Maggie's phone.

"Thank you, Maria. I'm going to take her to get checked out." Maggie said as she got in to the front seat. Then she took off for the DEO. Calling Alex on the way to have a team ready.

Alex picked up on the second ring, "Hey Maggie. What's up?"

"I need you to have a med team ready." Maggie said, sirens on and weaving in and out of traffic.

"What's going on? Who's hurt?"

"It's Lena. It's a long story that I will tell when I get there. But she's in bad shape. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. I'll get them ready."

"You're going to want to make sure that they are all female."

"Female?"

"Just do it Danvers." Maggie hung up and kept checking on Lena as she raced to the DEO back entrance.

Five minutes later Maggie was pulling up, Alex and a team of female medics were waiting. Maggie jumped out of the car and raced around before Alex and the medics could open the door. Maggie opened the door, crawled inside to Lena and said, "Lena, we're here. Alex is here. She's going to help you, okay?" Maggie gently put a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"No! Please stop! No!" Lena cried out thinking that the men were back. Alex and the medic team jumped from the screams; Alex immediately knew that something really bad had happened.

"Lena. It's Maggie. Look at me. I've got you. Alex is here. She's going to help you. I've got you." Maggie said as she forced Lena to look at her.

"Maggie?"

"That's right. I'm here. It's okay."

"Please make them stop."

"Lena, I've got you. They can't hurt you anymore. I promise. I'm going to help you out of the car now, okay?"

Lena nodded. Maggie gently helped Lena out of the car and stand. Maggie was holding up a lot of Lena's weight. Alex and the medics stood nearby, taking in the injuries on Lena's body that they were able to see not covered by the blanket. Alex felt for a moment that she was going to be sick, but she pushed through it and stepped toward Lena.

"Lena." Alex said as she took a few more steps till she was standing in front of Lena. Alex had her hands out in front of her to make sure that Lena knew that she wasn't going to hurt her.

"Alex?" Lena said as she looked up dazed.

"We're going to help you, okay? I'm going to help you lay down and then we're going to get you upstairs."

"Okay." Lena whispered, she tried to stay focused and awake, but she couldn't stay awake anymore. Going limp in Maggie's arms as Alex reached forward to help catch Lena as she was going down.

"Let's get her on the gurney." Alex stated. Getting Lena on the gurney. Maggie held Lena's hand and wouldn't let go. They moved at a quick pace as they raced Lena upstairs.

Once they reached the main area of the DEO, J'onn and Winn we're waiting for them. They weren't able to get a hold of Kara, she had wanted some time to herself after everything that had happened, but Winn was trying everything. He knew that Lena was going to need Kara. When Lena was rushed by J'onn and Winn, they saw the NCPD blanket covering Lena, the blood, and some of the injuries.

"God, what happened?" Winn gasped.

"I'll explain later." Maggie said as they passed. She was not going to let go of Lena's hand yet.

"I need to get her stabilized." Alex said.

"Go. We'll meet up once she's stable." J'onn stated.

It was a couple hours later. Lena was stable, but still unconscious. Alex, Maggie, J'onn, and Winn were with her in the med-bay. They still weren't able to get a hold of Kara. But they wanted to know what had happened, so they were going to have a meeting without her.

"Maggie." J'onn said getting Maggie's attention.

"Winn pull up these pictures and videos. But make sure the volume is down on the videos." Maggie said as she handed her phone to Winn. Winn nodded and took the phone and pulled up what Maggie asked for and then handed her the tablet. "We had gotten notification from L-Corp that Lena had been abducted and a lead that led us to this warehouse." Maggie said as she pulled up photos of the warehouse. "This is where we found Lena." The next several photos showed the bed, the floor, the buckets, and the battery with cables. "The NCPD have watched most of this video. It lasted almost 20 hours. Until we busted in and killed the three men. I think that if we want to help Lena, we need to watch the most brutal parts. One of our techs shorten it. They would leave her for a couple hours before continuing."

"Continuing what?" Winn said almost in a whisper.

"This is going to be hard to watch. But Lena needs us." Maggie stated.

"Okay." J'onn said taking a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can do this." Winn said ashamed at himself.

"I know Winn. She wouldn't be upset with you if you can't. She probably doesn't want you to see it either. And if you want you can go and try to get a hold of Kara." Alex said trying to comfort Winn.

"No. No. I can do this. Lena needs us." Winn said as he saw the hand mark bruises on Lena's arms for the first time. He was angry and he wanted to help.

"Okay." Maggie said and she started the video.

The first thing that came up on screen was Lena being thrown down on the bed, two of the men taking her clothes off and another man approaching. They watched as they each took turns raping her for an hour before it jumped to them coming back with weapons and tools, using them to cut, burn, or bruise her body for an hour. It jumped again to show them raping her again. Then they brought in the buckets of water. Two held Lena down covering her face with a cloth before the third man poured the water. Lena thrashed trying to get away. The one man pour bucket after bucket. It jumped again to more raping. But then they brought in the battery and cables. The first couple time they used them the screams coming from Lena was too much for Winn and he ran to the sink to throw up. But then rejoined the group. J'onn stood stiff as the video continued. Before jumping to more rape. It was like the cycle never ended and it was at least another two hours when it finally stopped. During it all the men would say things like 'you deserve this' or 'how does it feel to be the one to hurt, Luthor'. They continued to say bad things about her every time that they raped her or tortured her.

"Are they dead?" Winn said in a voice that none of them had heard before. It was strained and tense.

"Yes. They filmed themselves, we IDed their bodies at the scene. It's them and they are dead." Maggie stated.

"Good." Alex said anger and pain in her voice.

"Mhmm." Lena mumbled.

"J'onn, Winn step back. She freaks out when men are near her." Maggie said as she stood, still holding Lena's hand which gripped hers hard when Lena finally started to try and open her eyes.

"Okay." J'onn said as he and Winn quickly stepped back a few steps.

That was when Lena felt Maggie's hand and tried to scrabble out of her reach, crying, "Please stop. No. Please."

"Lena. It's Maggie. I've got you. Look at me. I've got you." Maggie said gently taking Lena's face in her hands.

"Maggie." Lena whimpered as she looked Maggie in the eyes.

"I've got you. You're at the DEO."

"Lena." Alex said as she then approached her.

"Alex." Lena said turning to see Alex standing next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything. It hurts."

"Okay. I'm going to give you some morphine. Just remember you are safe. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Maggie?"

"I'm here. J'onn and Winn are here too. We're going to protect you." Maggie said as she took Lena's hand in hers again.

"J'onn and Winn?" Lena said as she started to look around the room.

"Lena." Winn said as he and J'onn both started to slowly approached the bed, but they both stopped just before coming to Lena's side. Winn was afraid of scaring her. And J'onn didn't know how close she would want a man to come.

"Miss. Luthor." J'onn started to say, but he noticed Lena flinch at her last name being said and said, "Lena. You are safe here. They will not hurt you again."

"Thank you." Lena said as she started to relax, Alex had injected the morphine a few seconds before. "Maggie? Alex?"

"Yes." Alex said as Maggie said, "I'm here."

"Please don't leave."

"We won't. We aren't going anywhere. We'll be here as long as you want us."

"Can you…can you see if Kara can come?" Lena said in small, hurt voice.

"I'll go get a hold of her." Winn said, he gently put a hand on Lena's foot which he noticed that she didn't flinch away from, before heading out the door. He was going to get a hold of Kara if it was the last thing he would do.

"I'm going to help him." J'onn said before starting to turn to head out the door, but he turned back around, "If you need anything let me know." He then went to join Winn and help find Kara.

Maggie and Alex stayed with Lena making sure that she knew that she was safe and that she going to be okay. Those men had said things about her, using her last name like it was the devils name. Maggie and Alex knew that she was going to need words and touches of care and love. Some thing that they knew that she didn't get from those men or her family. They talked with her about different things to try and keep her mind off the pain and the emotions that she was going through. At one-point Alex asked if it would be okay if Eliza came and to counsel Lena. Lena was hesitant at first, but Alex promised her she would help her. Lena agreed and Alex left for a moment to asked J'onn if he would go get Eliza.

J'onn and Winn continued to search for Kara, calling CatCo, James, and finally Superman. Superman said that he was going to the Fortress and that if Kara was there, he would convince her to go to the DEO and that he would come too. Superman wanted to know what J'onn and Winn were so worried about with Lena. J'onn and Winn continued to search after they hung up with Superman. But when Alex came and asked J'onn to get Eliza. He nodded and took off to Midvale.

Clark was just about to leave his and Lois's apartment to look for Kara, when he heard screaming coming from his and Lois's office. "Lois?!" Clark shouted as he entered the office. Prepared for a fight. "Lois?" He said as he noticed that Lois was staring at her laptop. He looked at it to see and then he heard it. Someone had gotten a hold of the video of Lena and had posted it. He stood at the door in shock as he watched the three men rape and torture Lena, the first time for each. But when the video didn't stop there he walked over to Lois, sat down, and watched the video continue. They both sat in shock at the things said and did in the video.

"Oh God, Clark." Lois said as tears fell down her face as the video seemed to end.

"I need to find Kara." Clark said as he stood up, freezing when he saw that the video was started to repeat. Pulling out his phone he called Winn. "Winn. They posted it on the internet. Get it down."

"Go. You need to find Kara."

"I'm going to go to National City with her, once I find her."

"Okay. Call me. I love you."

"I will. I love you too."

Clark kissed Lois before grabbing his bag and taking off. He needed to find Kara.

Kara was sitting in the Fortress, completely unaware of what was happening back home, she needed space. She was hurting so much from what she had to do. She had sent Mon-El away. But that wasn't what hurt her the most. She was thinking about Lena. She missed her. She had wanted to separate herself from her feelings. And she thought that being away from Lena and National City would be for the best, but it was only hurting her more.

The door to the Fortress started to open, making her stand up and turn to the door to see who was coming in.

"Clark?" Kara said in surprise, but then she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Kara. We need to get to National City." Clark said as he approached her.

"Why? Is someone hurt?"

"Yes, someone was hurt."

"Who? Alex? J'onn?"

"Kara." Clark said stopping her. "It's Miss. Luthor."

Once Lena's name left Clark's lips, Kara felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"What happened?" Kara whispered, afraid to hear it.

Clark stepped over to the monitor and pulled up the video. He knew that Kara would want to see it. When it started, he watched Kara go ridged at the sight and sounds of Lena being raped and tortured and verbally hurt, but as the video continued, he watched her start to sob and then rush to the side to throw up. He stopped the video.

"How long did they…?" Kara asked wiping at her mouth.

"The videos an hour long. They repeated the…rape and torture over and over." Clark said.

"I…I promised that I would always be there. That I would always protect her. Clark. I promised her."

"She needs you Kara. Those things that those men said, the things that they did. She is going to need the people in her life. And I have a feeling that you are the person that she is going to need the most."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

Clark and Kara took off, heading to National City.

Eliza and J'onn arrived before Clark and Kara, Eliza immediately wanted to head to see Lena, but the video was playing on the screen. "Oh my God." Eliza gasped. Watching what was on the screen, but then she needed to turn away when she noticed that it continued. "How long was she taken?" Eliza asked J'onn and Winn.

"20 hours." J'onn said as Winn continued to take the video down.

"How long is the video?"

"Three hours long."

"The one that's posted is only part of it." Winn stated as he continued to wipe the video off the internet.

"Lena's in the med-bay. Alex and Maggie are with her." J'onn said.

"Where's Kara?" Eliza asked.

"She's been off the radar for a few days. Ever since the invasion and having to send Mon-El in to space, she hasn't really been herself." Winn said.

"Superman said he would find her and bring her back." J'onn said. "Mark, Evan please take Dr. Danvers up to the med-bay."

"Yes, sir." Was stated by the two agents before they started to lead Eliza to the med-bay.

"Eliza." Winn called out after them.

"Yes, Winn." Eliza said turning around.

"Don't call Lena, Luthor or Miss. Luthor."

"Why?"

"It's what they called her. It will hurt her to hear it." J'onn explained.

"Oh." Eliza said. "Okay."

Eliza turned back around and continued her way to the med-bay, while J'onn tried to help Winn with taking the videos down. The video had been copied and posted a few times and they wanted to make sure that they got every one of them down. Eliza was following two of the male agents to the med-bay where Lena was, when they got to the door before her, she heard Lena cry out, 'No. No more. Please. No.' And the agents froze in the door. Eliza heard Maggie and Alex trying to calm Lena down as she struggled to try and get away, crying.

Alex pushed the male agents out the door and said, "Get out! I want no other male agents coming in to this room without my permission. Do you understand?" The two male agents nodded before Alex said, "Make sure that everyone knows." Before she turned around and went back to helping Maggie calm Lena down. Eliza heard Lena whimpering in pain and fear, Alex and Maggie were promising her that she was safe and that no one would hurt her. Taking a deep breath, trying to prepare herself before entering the room, Eliza finally entered the room to find the most heartbreaking thing. Lena was crying, her body covered in bruises, burns, welts, stitches, and bites; Alex and Maggie were trying to gently hold her down, saying that it was okay, that she was safe, that they had her, and that no one would hurt her.

"Hey." Eliza said when she finally felt the lump in her throat fade enough that she could talk.

"Mom." Alex said as Maggie said, "Eliza." Both looking over at her.

"Hey Lena." Eliza said as she approached slowly with her hands in front of her. Lena looked up at her and was finally able to relax a little, seeing that it was a female entering not a male.

"Eliza?" Lena said.

"Yeah. It's okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Lena cried.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." Eliza said as she gently put a hand on the bed, not knowing how bad the damage was under the blankets.

"I didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That she took him."

"Took who?"

"Jeremiah."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"John, Jacob, and Mike they…they said things."

"Those are the names of the men who hurt you." Maggie stated.

Lena nodded and then said, "They didn't think that I could hear them, but they were talking to her. I heard them."

"Her? Her who?" Alex asked.

"My Mother."

"Your Mother?! Lillian had a part in this?!"

"She…she said that it was payment. She…she said that I deserved it for turning…turning against the family."

"Oh, Lena." Eliza said as she took Lena's hand from Maggie.

"They were talking about Jeremiah and how he was going to help them with something. I'm sorry…I didn't know…I'm sorry." Lena said and as she continued, she started to cry harder and harder.

"Shh…Lena, it's not your fault. None of this. Not what Jeremiah is doing. Not what Lillian is doing. Not what those men did to you. None of this is your fault."

"If…If I wasn't born…maybe none…of this would…have happened. If I…was stronger…better…They…they said…it was my fault…they said…it was all my fault."

"Lena. I need you to listen to me." Eliza said as she made Lena look at her, brushing off the tears as they fell. "None of this is your fault. None of it. Everything that has happened, it's not your fault. You are smart, brilliant, and beautiful. You are nothing that those men, your family, or people who don't know you say about you. You are so much more than that. The world is better because you were born. Do you hear me?"

Lena nodded, but said, "I…I do, but…I don't know if I'll ever believe you." Starting to calm back down.

"Then I will remind you over and over until you do."

"We all will." Maggie said.

Clark and Kara, both were still in their suits and both took deep breaths before entering the room. Lena looked up to see movement at the door and when she saw Clark, she started to freak out. Not because it was Superman, but because it was a man. Alex, Maggie, and Eliza noticed her change and turned to see who was coming.

"Superman, stop!" Alex called out holding up a hand to stop him from coming farther into the room. And it also stopped Kara.

"Please no more. I can't. No. Please. No." Lena said as she tried to back away, clawing at Maggie, Eliza, and Alex's hands that were trying to calm her down. Kara and Clark were frozen a few steps inside the door. They didn't know what was going on.

"Superman take a few steps back."

"Lena, look at me. Lena." Maggie tried. "It's Maggie. You're safe. Lena. I've got you."

That was when Eliza tried, gently taking Lena's face in her hands and said, "Lena. Shh…It's Eliza. Look at me, Lena. You are safe. They can't hurt you anymore. It's okay. We've got you. You are safe. Lena."

"Eliza?" Lena said starting to calm down.

"I'm here. Alex and Maggie are here. You are safe. No one will hurt you here."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's okay."

"Kara?" Lena said as she noticed Kara dressed in her Supergirl suit. Everyone noticed that she called Supergirl Kara, but they should have known that she knew. After all she was a brilliant woman.

"Lena." Kara said softly.

"Superman?" Lena said as she noticed Clark, who was standing next to Kara.

"Miss. Luth…" Clark started to say. He and Kara noticed Lena flinch at her last name, but he was cut off by Alex.

"Don't." Alex almost shouted at Kara, but Lena had heard it, flinched, and started to sob.

"Shit." Maggie whispered. "Lena. It's okay. Shh. It's okay." She said as she tried to comfort Lena. Alex grabbed a piece of paper and a marker. Writing on the paper that said do not use the name Luthor in or near the room and no men can enter the room without being cleared by her or the Director. Kara and Clark read the note as Alex stuck it to the door. Maggie and Eliza were still trying to calm Lena down, while Alex dragged Clark and Kara out of the room.

"What just happened?" Kara asked concerned.

"She has PTSD. The men that hurt her had used her last name as a way to hurt her more. She is emotionally and physically in a very vulnerable place. Any use of that last name and she freaks out. Any men that have entered the room when she didn't know that they were coming and she panics."

"Alex, we finally got all the videos down." Winn said as he and J'onn approached the room.

"Good. Was the full video up?" Alex asked.

"No just an hour of it."

"How many hours were there?" Clark asked. He and Lois had only seen an hour of it. And Kara had only seen twenty minutes.

"Three." Alex answered.

"Oh Rao." Kara said looking like she was going to be sick again.

"Do you think I can go see her?" Winn asked.

"J'onn?" Alex said as she looked to J'onn to see if he wanted to go inside too. He nodded to her. "Hold on let me tell her your coming in." Alex entered the room and explained that J'onn and Winn were going to come in before coming back out. "Okay guys. Just don't get too close." Winn entered first, followed by J'onn. They stayed a few feet from the bed, but close enough that Lena could see that they were there.

"Just wondering, but how does she know that Kara is Supergirl?" Clark asked not angry at her knowing.

"I didn't tell her." Kara said.

"I don't know how she knows, but she does and she hasn't used it against us, you, or Kara." Alex said.

"What is the full extent of the damage?" Clark asked.

Alex sighed before starting, "They raped her at least twenty times." At those words alone both Supers looked like they were going to be sick. "She is covered in cuts, burns, bites, bruises, and welts. They used various tools and weapons to torture her for twenty-five minutes at a time. They waterboarded her with five buckets at least five times. And they used a battery and cables to electrocute her at least fifteen times for ten minutes. Not to mention that they would verbally abused her while they did it. They called her…" Alex lowered her voice to a whisper to say, "Luthor or Miss. Luthor" before going back to her normal voice. "We gave her the pill to prevent pregnancy and had to make sure that they didn't do too much damage to her when they raped her. We stitched all of the deep cuts and put ointment on the burns, bites, and welts. She's being monitored for any heart damage to make sure that the electrocution didn't do too much damage. She's on antibiotics and steroids to make sure she doesn't get infection and that the swelling stays down. The one thing that we can't measure or test for is the emotional and mental damage done by these sick bastards."

"But she'll be okay?" Kara asked.

"Her body will heal. We just need to help her though it." Alex said.

"Were they working alone or did someone hire them?" Clark asked.

Alex took another deep breath before saying, "Lena's mother, Lillian, told them to take her."

"What?!" Kara shouted.

"She told them that she was payment for their help and that she deserved whatever they did because she went against the family."

"I'm going to…" Kara started to say as she started for the balcony, but she was grabbed by Clark and Alex.

"Kara." Clark said as he gripped her arm to prevent her from leaving. Alex had grabbed her other arm.

"Kara, stop. I know that you want to go after Lillian, but please wait." Alex said. "She has been asking for you. I know that you want to kill Lillian for this, but Lena needs you. I know that she has all of us, but she was the one that wished for you to be there by name."

"She still wants me?" Kara said feeling guilty for abandoning Lena in the first place after sending Mon-El away.

"She does. She needs you. She…she believes what those men were saying to her. She believes that she deserved this. I don't know if she can handle not having you or us. We need you to be there for her, protect her, love and care for her like the rest of us, but you are the one that she wants."

"How do I make it up to her?"

"Make what up?"

"I promised that I would always be there, that I would always protect her. I broke my promise."

"By keeping it now. She needs us all. Clark are you going to come in too?"

"Yes. Please let her know that I'm coming in." Clark said.

Alex turned and entered the room, Kara and Clark waited before following. They heard Alex explain that Superman was going to be coming in and then heard her call for them. Lena was situated on the bed between Maggie and Eliza. Winn and J'onn were standing off to the side close, but not to close. Alex was on one side of the bed about sitting near Maggie. Kara walked to the other side where Eliza was and gently took Lena's hand in hers.

"Kara." Lena sighed and they all noticed that she relaxed at the touch.

"I'm here, Lena." Kara said as she pulled the chair next to the bed up and sat down, not letting go of Lena's hand the whole time. Clark joined J'onn and Winn.

"I'm sorry." Lena said as tears again filled her eyes, looking in to Kara's eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"It's all my fault. If I had…"

"Hey stop. None of it was your fault. I'm the one who is sorry."

"For what? It's my fault Lex went crazy. I didn't see it until it was too late. It's my fault my mother tried to kill all the aliens. I did my best to stop her, but it wasn't enough. It's my fault the Daxamites invaded. It was my fault that I didn't come up with a solution faster. It's my fault that Mon-El is gone. It's my fault. I should have been better." The confusion and hurt in Lena's voice at why Kara would be apologizing, hurt those in the room's hearts. Lena blamed herself so much for things out of her control, they all didn't realize how much she blamed herself for.

"Lena, none of that was your fault. You can't control your brother's actions. You didn't know that Rhea was evil. You just wanted to feel and do good and help. None of that was your fault. I know that I have been distant since Mon-El has been gone and that is why I'm sorry. I made you a promise that I would be there and that I would always protect you. I broke those promises. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"And it isn't yours either." Eliza stated to Lena.

Lena tried to adjust herself on the bed and that was when she winced in pain, Alex immediately moved to her side.

"What hurts? Do you need more morphine?" Alex asked.

"She's bleeding." Winn gasped. The others looked down to see blood seeping through the sheets.

"Shit." Alex said as she went to grab more gauze and bandages. They didn't realize when Lena had struggled against them, when the different men had entered the room, she had ripped some of her stitches. Eliza pulled off the covers gently, while Alex got to work checking on the injuries. "Some of these are going to need to be stitched again."

J'onn, Winn, Clark, Eliza, and Kara were speechless as they finally were able to see all of the injuries on Lena's body that wasn't covered by the gown. They littered Lena's body from her neck down to her ankles and there were even some on the bottom of her feet. Alex had stitched up the ones that were torn, Lena wincing from pain; then Alex had Maggie help Lena turn over to check her back side. They saw just as many injuries on her back as there were on her front. Kara's hands at first were limp by her sides, but they turned in to fists as she struggled to control her anger. How could these men hurt her like this? How could Lillian tell them to hurt Lena? Kara just wanted to find Lillian and hurt her in some of the ways that Lena was hurt.

Eliza noticed the turmoil that Kara was going through and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. A few minutes later Alex was done stitching up the rest of the torn stitches and Maggie help Lena turn back over and settle on the bed again. Alex grabbed the bottle of morphine and a needle, Lena was in a lot of pain, but she didn't really let it show. It surprised them how Lena hadn't even asked for the morphine on her own, but then they started thinking about what the men had said and thought that maybe Lena was punishing herself.

"Here you go Lena." Alex said as she injected some morphine to help Lena.

"Thank you." Lena mumbled softly as her eyes started to close and she fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked worried.

"She's in a lot of pain. The morphine helped her relax and numbs the pain. She needs to rest." Alex stated.

"Superman, Winn why don't we start look for Lillian." J'onn said wanting to give Lena some space. Her mind was full of hurtful, painful things that he knew that she needed to work through with the girls help and he knew that she wouldn't work through them with the guys there.

"Let's." Clark said.

"If you need anything just let us know." Winn said as he and Clark headed for the door.

"How about I have some food sent in?" J'onn said before he followed them.

"That would be great." Eliza said knowing that everyone needed to eat. J'onn nodded and then he left to order the food and then start searching for Lillian.

With J'onn, Winn, and Clark gone. Maggie and Kara were on either side of Lena as she slept. Alex and Eliza were in the chairs near the bed wanting to be close in case Lena needed them. It was a short time later that a female agent entered with food. Eliza, Alex, Maggie, and Kara started to eat and were just about to wake Lena up when Lena started to toss and turn in her sleep.

"Lena. It's okay. Wake up. Lena. You're safe. We've got you." Kara said like Maggie and Eliza had said earlier. Lena jolted awake and had a look of absolute terror in her eyes.

"It's okay. You're at the DEO. We've got you. You're safe." Eliza said as she brushed at Lena's tears.

"Are you in any pain?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay." Lena said as she tried to sit up. Kara gently helped her, while Maggie raised the back of the bed.

"Do you think you can eat?" Eliza asked.

"I…I don't know. I'm not really hungry." Lena said.

"Can you try to eat just a little bit?" Alex asked and Lena nodded. "Okay." Alex fixed Lena a little plate of food and then she and the others joined Lena.

"I know that you guys want to talk to me about…what happened, but I don't think that…I'm…"

"You don't have to talk right now, but we want to help you and I think that if you talk about it, it might help you." Eliza said.

"We are all here for you Lena. When you are ready to talk, we'll still be here." Maggie added.

"When they first came in to the office. I thought they were just going to kill me there. I…I tried to get away, but John punched me in the face and it dazed me. They put a bag over my head and dragged me out of the office. I knew that this was going to be bad, but I…I didn't expect this. When we first got to the warehouse…" Lena said and it was like she couldn't stop talking and she didn't want to, she wanted them to know her side. "When they first started to touch me, I knew that I needed to get out of there." Kara gently took Lena's hand in hers, trying to give her strength. "I kicked John in the nuts and ran, but Jacob was faster. He threw me on the bed. And he and Mike…ripped my clothes off and held me down. John said that…I was going to pay for kicking him. I…I tried so hard to get away, but I couldn't fight them. John…he liked to bite when he…Jacob and Mike didn't, but…they liked to…after the first torture bout…they liked to dig their fingers in to the wounds. The things that they said…after a while I…started to believe what they were saying…I was weak and that…I deserved it. They said a lot of horrible things and they promised that it was only going to get worse. The second? Or was it the third time? I don't remember, but when they were pouring the buckets…I thought that I was going to die. But then they stopped when the phone rang. And I heard them talking with Lillian…when they had left me…I heard her asking them if they had killed me yet…they lied to her…and when she started to go on…about Jeremiah…I tried to listen to more…I did…but I just couldn't stay away anymore…I'm sorry…I should have…"

"Lena. There was nothing that you could do. They had raped and tortured you. Lillian and they are to blame for all of this. Not you. None of this was your fault. We lost Jeremiah a long time ago. He might have been taken by Cadmus at some point, but he is the one that is working with them now. That is not your fault. It's his." Eliza said as she took Lena's other hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"But…"

"No buts. It is not your fault. You didn't deserve this. What they did to you was wrong. What Lillian told them to do was wrong. You did nothing wrong."

Downstairs, Clark was listening in to the conversation that they were having upstairs, but he was also helping search for Lillian. It just made him hate her and Lex more. After everything that Lena had gone through with them and the men who had taken her, she still believed that it was her fault and that she should have done more. Clark hated the Luthors, but he couldn't hate Lena, not anymore. Not after all that he's learned about her in this short period of time. He swore to himself that he would not let Lex or Lillian hurt Lena anymore. No one would.

"The video, Winn can you enhance the volume when they weren't hurting Lena? The times in between, Lena said that they were talking to each other or to Lillian." Clark said.

"Maggie sent me the whole twenty-hour video. I can do that. Let me shorten it to right after the…and right before." Winn said as he worked his magic. "Got it."

Winn played the video with the enhanced audio and that was when they heard Lillian's voice, saying how she wanted her daughter to pay, how she wanted her to suffer, how she wanted her dead, and what they were planning in order to get rid of the aliens.

"We need to stop her and Cadmus." Clark stated.

"And we will. Let's get a plan together. And we will take her and them down." J'onn said and they got to planning.

It took three days to come up with a plan and put it into action. Clark hesitated in asking Kara to be a part of it. He was worried about what Kara would do if Lillian was to say something about Lena. But he knew that Kara deserved to see this through for Lena. It didn't take long for them to find her and all of her agents. They were having a big meeting about when they were going to strike. Clark and J'onn fought with Henshaw, while Kara and Alex went after Lillian. Eliza and Maggie had stayed with Lena and promised that they would protect her.

When Lillian and the rest of Cadmus were all handcuffed and taken away, Kara immediately headed back to the DEO. She needed to tell Lena that she was safe and that Lillian would be put in prison for the rest of her life. Clark, J'onn, and Alex followed her. They had done it.

Lena was asleep when Kara walked in. Lena was still healing, but she was making progress each day. She no longer had nightmares every time that she fell asleep. And she was starting to believe it when Eliza and the others would remind her that none of it was her fault and that she was safe. Eliza and Maggie decided to give Kara and Lena some time together and went to see J'onn, Clark, and Alex. Kara walked over to Lena and gently took her hand in hers.

"Lena." Kara said softly.

"Kara?" Lena said as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is okay. We took down Lillian and Cadmus."

"You did?"

"We did."

Lena started to cry. Kara gently wiped the tears as they fell.

"Lena. I…You are my best friend. You mean everything to me. I…I love you so much." Kara said as she sat down on the bed facing Lena, she leaned down and rested her forehead against Lena's.

"I love you too." Lena whispered back.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you and when you need saving, I will do everything I can to save you. You are my sun."

"I have loved and cared about you for so long Kara. You are always protecting me and saving me. You make me feel like I can do anything. You make me feel so loved and cared about. You make me feel that I am good and enough. I don't know what I would do without you. Khuhp shovuh rraop."

"Khuhp shovuh rraop vahdhah. Rao, I love you too."

It was from that moment on that Lena finally felt safe and protected. She knew that Kara would always be there and that she would always have this new family. She did continue to have nightmares and hurtful thoughts about herself, but Kara and everyone was there for her and to remind her that those thoughts weren't true.

AN: Khuhp shovuh rraop means I love you. And Khuhp shovuh rraop vahdhah means I love you too.


End file.
